


Unlife less ordinary

by RussianWitch



Category: Terminator Salvation (2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Obsession, Oral Sex, Robot Kink, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus doesn't stay dead for long, he's not completely happy on the subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlife less ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd

Marcus is pretty sure that John isn't a bad person, exactly: he loves his wife, or at least the idea of her, the ideal of the suffering Madonna at his side rather than the flesh and blood woman, but loves her none the less.

Kate, to her credit, made her peace with being the wife of the messiah a long time ago and just gets on with things. She doesn't rock the boat, much, but plays her part like she's supposed to: like her husband needs her to do. Marcus suspects that it doesn't hurt that Kate knows damn well that her privileged circumstances wouldn't follow if she decided to bail. Not that there is anywhere for her to go; changing one shithole for another doesn't make much sense. Kate wouldn't starve or be hurt: proper doctors are thin on the ground without schools to churn out a fresh supply. Only major difference would be that she'd be part of the rabble instead of on top of the pile.

Marcus, watching for lack of better things to do, wonders if she's still capable of being one of the masses after years spent at Connor's side. Occasionally he wonders if Kate has nightmares about having to leave those times that John leaves her side to seek out Marcus, if she ever dreams about coming home and finding... Marcus keeps telling himself that if it wasn't him, it would be one of the Others sooner or later.

He's still readjusting to the land of the living, or the not-dead anyway. He isn't exactly alive any longer, he's accepting the fact that he'll have to exist a bit longer as a brain in a tin can since the rebels don't much feel like shutting him down again since he's so damn useful. It's still surreal to think that the world had gone to hell sometime after he'd bought it and before  Skynet  fucked him over but good. And then there is the damn hero worship Kyle somehow managed to infect him with for a while...Lucky him, Marcus got to know Connor after they turned him on again and that took care of  that.  At least on his side of things.

With the fuel shortage there is a lot of walking outside of tactical engagements. They walk to scavenge, they walk to hunt, most of them walk when moving camp and to make contact with other resistance cells. Marcus can't remember walking this much even when he was a kid. He spends months trailing  Connor through the wreckage of the world as the man deals with other survivors because Marcus now that he knows what he is, is a better bodyguard than a whole squad of humans.

They start talking eventually, because there is nothing else to do when you're huddling in some hole in the ground waiting for dawn. Not a lot, not often but eventually the need for communication with an equal rears its ugly head. Marcus suspects that Connor likes talking to him because Marcus is easy: all he wants is to die, he doesn't expect Connor to change the world.

Between the talks and all the time with nothing else to do Marcus slowly gets the hang of not being human. As John talks about his life and the state of the world Marcus finds that he is able to cross-reference more and more information floating around his head since he downloaded it all from  Skynet  before severing the connection. Between what John tells him and what  Skynet  knew, Marcus figures he knows John better than his own mother ever did; certainly better than Kate does.

So far, Marcus can only conclude that John Connor is one fucked up individual and that's putting it nicely. Not really surprising considering Connor wouldn't know a normal childhood if it kicked him in the nuts: he grew up among mercenaries, terrorists and the foster system normal light as well be the moon. When Marcus figures it out, he isn't really surprised that John still has a hankering for a human looking tin can he knew only for a couple of days. Connor had trusted the thing with his life and his sanity and it had died for him, to keep him safe and it had told Connor the truth where no one else had bothered. Things like that, they don't make for the creation of well adjusted members of society. So there their savior is: one part daddy issues, one part abandonment issues, a pinch of control freak and one part sheer perversion all congealed into bedrock on which the rest of John is build.

The questionable parts cannot be eradicated without taking a lot of useful parts along for the ride and leaving only a shell of a man behind useless to all. Marcus, not being a prime example of stability himself, has to admire the situation he's found himself in: the savior to the savior and focus of Connor's fixation. 

All the while he could have been dust and bone decades ago.

Connor isn't obvious about it, but Marcus can read the signs pretty well: the looks, the inexplicable touches where he keeps everyone else at arm's length. He should have shut it down the first time he noticed Connor crowding him, instead he'd let it go and is now stuck with the consequences.

The first time they fuck it's in a dirty cave somewhere between the ass end of everything and the middle of nowhere. It's then that they discover the full limitations and benefits of Marcus' condition: he's an infiltration unit,  the ultimate  infiltration unit in fact, and almost a perfect replica. Except the machines probably figures that some things even desperate humans won't check. Marcus doesn't have to eat and what passes for a digestive track these days breaks everything he swallows down to liquid giving his dick a practical function. The not so practical function they are weird: he doesn't exactly feel touch on the almost real synthetic hide of his, he feels pressure and a tickling sensation that feels kind of nice once he gets used to connecting it to the robot equivalent of arousal. All of that is quite handy as John, it turns out, far from minds being the one who gets fucked as long as Marcus' metal hand is  rapped  around his dick hard enough to leave bruises.

Marcus shouldn't care, when he was alive he would have cheered having a tight hole to stick his dick in on hand without any kind of expectations or emotional involvement. Unfortunately, he finds that he doesn't work that way  any more .

Booze and drugs don't work on him any longer, even if they were readily available, nothing is left to help Marcus shut down his emotions so he has no choice but to experience them all. He hadn't paid a lot of attention to them when still alive: he can't remember the difference between guilt and indigestion for example, but anger and lust he remembers well. All those things hormones are responsible for, the ones that are hard coded into the body, those the machines have managed to code into him. He reacts as others would expect him to, probably how a nice version of him would have once upon a time. The chips in his brain constantly running variables and parameters, calculating probabilities and chance percentages so fast it's like he's thinking and reacting like a human being. Only after a while does he start to suspect that he might not be wired quite right.

Things he'd expect to be there turn out to be missing because some things  Skynet  had no use for. Marcus liked women, liked Blair from the moment he met her, could appreciate her visually and as a tentative friend...But when she offered, even knowing what he is, he couldn't get interested and that hadn't happened before. Abstractly he could see that she's pretty, smart and practical everything he likes in a companion but when it comes down to it his body doesn't react and his mind can't engage. No hormones to make anything happen, and no programming to replace them. Women, all of them, are no longer Marcus' thing because the machines didn't see the point of programming him for it. 

John Connor on the other hand, is a whole different can of worms: Marcus was made to like him, was in fact made  for him,  to find Connor and get him to trust Marcus in any way that works. It's programming their techs can't mess with,  Skynet  might no longer have direct influence on him any longer but the base code can't be messed with. Some programming is dug in so deep that, like Connor's perversion, it can't be destroyed without destroying the rest of Marcus as well.

He takes out his frustration on the roaming terminators, and makes peace with his new instincts. The urge to sacrifice himself for Connor, to protect him no matter the cost so that he might turn every last sentient machine into scrap. The fucking, it's incidental: a side effect of  Skynet's  machinations to protect itself by any means necessary. Humans being humans, even the AI knows that sex has always been, and always will be, the easiest way to get through human defenses. As much as Marcus resents ending up with his sexual orientation scrambled like an egg and hard wired to one man, who wouldn't? But compared what's been done to others by the machines it's nothing.

He'd have laughed the whole thing off, if Connor had kept his damn distance instead of pushing closer. Marcus had thought that Connor was being opportunistic: with Kate pregnant and Marcus without any friends to complain to about their fearless leader's indiscretions, it's what made the most sense. 

That was before Marcus heard the whole story trapped in some ruins and waiting for pick-up one night. After that he knew better: Connor is a pervert no matter what else he might be. These days, Marcus blames Sarah Connor: she might have thought a lot about the future and ways to save it and humanity but she forgot to provide for her son's sanity in the long run. Anyone would have gotten fucked up with so much responsibility on their shoulders with no end of it in sight. The kicker being that Connor had been screwed way before he'd even been born.

Strange to think that Marcus was running around wasting his life while John was being prepared for Armageddon somewhere around the corner. Sometimes it seems like they could have met in Marcus' past life, maybe even gotten to know each other when the world had still been sort of sane, maybe even before John's thing for Terminators solidified completely. Maybe if that had happened, John would remember for more than an hour at a time that despite everything: Marcus isn't out for the good of human kind, he just wants shit to quite down enough that he'll be allowed to die.

John doesn't like it, of course, but Marcus doesn't give a damn about what John wants. Not past the end of the war he doesn't and it's not like Connor can force him to do anything anyway. He conveniently forgets that he's tries to sacrifice himself once already and got a nuclear power source in his chest as a thank you for his troubles. He wouldn't put it past John to try something like that again, trying to force Marcus to live forever or as long as the battery hold out powering all the bits of him that can't rot away, as if the  nano -bots crawling around inside of him would allow that to happen. Marcus does not care for the prospect of eternal life.

Sometimes he suspects that Connor would prefer for Marcus to act less human, to rip away all of the synthetic flesh and fuck him with a dick stripped down to cold metal, exposed tubing and mesh holding everything together. Thankfully Connor will never ask for it, but Marcus can read the want in the man's eyes every time he pins him down.

It's a magic line that Connor won't cross unless pushed, or doesn't realize he has instinctively knowing that it would be too much to ask of someone who has been human. Not that Marcus would oblige without a way to  regrow  the  syntho -flesh on demand anyway. So Connor has to content himself with Marcus' metal hand and all the other bits that have already been exposed and Marcus has to wear gloves in public. He suspects that a lot of the  syntho -flesh will regenerate eventually, he can see is covering him again bit by bit, but it's slow going, barely noticeable. 

Connor not doing much for his stability, Marcus tries to spend as much time as he can with Kyle and Star. An added bonus to spending time with them is that Connor never seeks him out, never deprives the kids of his company. Something about the kids keeps Connor away and while it makes Marcus wonder he doesn't care that much as long as he's getting a break. 

When he starts looking, he catches Connor watching Kyle on occasion. Connor stares with a mix of fear and hunger when they happen to be in the same space and John isn't expected to be in the spotlight. The intensity of it makes Marcus uncomfortable, but he doesn't ask not knowing what he's supposed to do with the answer. With Connor's metal fixation, he doubts that the man is interested in Kyle in the same way as he's interested in Marcus himself but he can't help worrying.

Among his men Connor is the perfect leader: vice free and practically a saint. Only Marcus gets to see him fall apart, only he gets to put the pieces back together, has to put the pieces back together with Kate far too busy with her daughter once she is born. Marcus sometimes gets the impression that Kate doesn't particularly mind.

Kyle isn't the only thing they don't talk about: they never talk about Connor's mother or about the T-800 and it's brethren whom they encounter more and more often. They also don’t talk about the reasons Connor keeps searching for some specific technology in every  Skynet  cluster they raid. Marcus figures that if, and when Connor wants him to know he'll be told. Marcus might be curious, but curiosity has  never done him any favors in life. He's seen too many people get hurt after getting curious and at war with the machines or not he figures those kinds of rules don't change. Human nature doesn't change.

They don't talk about the future. Sometimes they don't talk at all for days in end, that works best when they are out in the world just the two of them making their way towards the horizon. At those times, Marcus finds that he almost likes Connor enough to call him 'brother'. 

Marcus doesn't have to care about Connor: Connor doesn't expect that of him, not really he's used to machines and AI's who play human and for him it's enough. John doesn’t care that it's all programming, as long as Marcus goes through the motions and gives Connor what he wants. Only Marcus does care: he's jealous of Kate, of her owning a part of Connor that Marcus will never have and doesn't like Connor looking at Kyle or anyone else for that matter with intentions Marcus can't guess. There are a lot Connor's parts Marcus will never be entitled to.

He's Connor's dirty secret: his pet Terminator that Connor will keep until Marcus rusts or goes berserk. Marcus figures that the worst that can happen is him ending up dead and that doesn't sound so bad. Marcus could definitely live with that, even if Connor probably couldn't.

Not like anyone but Connor and the kids would miss him. Connor's cell all know who and what he is and prefer to say clear just in case. He might as well not be there as he slinks around in the shadows like Kyle and Star trying to draw as little attention as possible. When he needs something from the rest of the cell he used the kids as a go-between saving everyone aggravation. They either don't notice, which Marcus doubts, or don't mind being used as buffers between Marcus and actual people as long as he spends time with them. When it's quiet Marcus teaches them as many useful skills as he can remember. He tells them all he knows about fighting dirty and as much as he remembers about fixing cars without being able to demonstrate what he means.

When he leaves the kids, John magically reappears just around a corner or in the next room to drag him off to some dark corner to strip both of them naked and wrap himself around Marcus like a limpet. To Marcus' surprise the longer they play this game of theirs the less it becomes about fucking. Sometimes they spend the time just touching: warm skin and cool metal pressed together.

Marcus almost likes these moment, they make him feel human for as long as it takes Connor to reach for his metal hand. After that, he isn't sure he isn't different from a blow up doll even if he enjoys himself more. They are holed up in a dark corner, a wall of crates hiding them from the rest of the world. The hole is at the end of a dark hallway and Marcus is pretty sure that Connor can't see a thing but Marcus can see just fine. It adds in some ways to the pleasure to watch Connor feeling around, finding his hand and tugging it to his own flesh. 

Marcus can't feel a damn thing, has to look to keep from hurting Connor accidently, has to take control to keep things pleasurable. He drags his fingers across Connor's chest hard enough to leave red lines on the grimy skin. Connor's eyes roll back in his head as he arches into the grip, he reaches for Marcus skirting his fingers across fake skin until he finds the edges of where the ragged edges give way to metal. 

Soon after that Connor's mouth is on his flesh and the man is moaning softly as Marcus trails his hand down to wrap it around Connor's hard dick. The man fucks eagerly onto his hand perfectly willing to scrape himself raw on Marcus' fingers. It feels sort of good, all the pressing and rubbing: the chips in his brain tell him that all of it is pleasant and exciting.

His dick doesn't care until he wants it too. Once when he'd felt particularly contrary he had fucked Connor's mouth while soft for ages, had the man mouth at the flaccid length until he was out of breath and desperate for a reaction. Marcus could have kept the game up all night, only he couldn't stand watching the desperation after a while. He doesn't really get what Connor gets out of it either: not like Marcus  spunks  or shows much of a reaction, all he gets is the pleasure of choking himself on cock for as long as he likes. He'd love to ask if Connor would prefer it if Marcus could make a mess, leak some kind of hydraulic fuel or something. 

Connor licks and sucks his way down into Marcus' lap, curls up so that Marcus can keep stroki ng him with his metal hand, works his mouth down Marcus' limp dick until his mouth is full then makes himself hard cutting of Connor's air and letting him choke. He clamps his other hand on the back of Connor's neck keeping him in place until Connor starts struggling and until he quits. Only then does Marcus ease his grip and let Connor gulp some air  before forcing him back down. 

Connor's dick is dusky and wet in his metal hand. Marcus tightens his grip until it should be hurting Connor who moans like a bitch in heat instead. He fucks the willing mouth until he gets bored with watching Connor struggle before pulling him off. Connor whines like he's being deprived of something essential instead of a dick in his mouth. Marcus drags him up into his lap wrestling pants off of legs to tangle somewhere around boots and ankles. Connor is leaking all over his hand, almost enough to not need lube of one sort or another. Lucky  for him, Marcus   doesn't feel particularly cruel this time: he shoves his metal fingers into Connor's eager mouth, lets him suck them clean than slicks them up again by stroking Connor's dick and then while Connor is distracted with a little gun grease as well. 

He's gotten good at working Connor open without looking, it helps that the man doesn't mind it hurting just a little or just enough. Pretty soon Marcus is working three metal fingers into Connor's ass forcing the tight muscle there to accept the stretch, to open up so Marcus can give Connor what the man wants.  Connor pants and whines against the side of Marcus' neck, actually whimpers when Marcus finally lines up and pushes in before biting at the lapel of Marcus' coat to smother the sound.

As long as Marcus doesn't overthink it, he's stronger than any normal human. Lifting Connor up and letting him drop back down onto his dick really doesn't take much effort, no effort at all in fact. He makes sure to leave bruises on Connor's hip with his metal hand. Marking Connor up is stupid but satisfying, if someone notices there are bound to get the wrong idea and Marcus will...

He watches Connor throw his head back, eyes closed and mouth hanging open his dick slapping against his abdomen with heavy wet smacks. Maybe, if Marcus had a choice, if he had still been human this would have been good, Marcus would have loved the sight but now he just watches for the signs of Connor getting ready to come. Depending on his mood Marcus might stop the release almost crushing Connor's balls in his bare hand or speed it up by stroking him off. When he feels particularly cruel he doesn't do anything at all leaving Connor to get himself off. 

Marcus hates admitting that he does like to watch Connor come: in the brief period he's getting off Connor looks human, looks like a normal man instead of all the nonsense that he's been made to believe since he was born.

When he's coming, Connor looks like a man Marcus could actually like. 

It's the only reason Marcus still allows himself to be used.


End file.
